kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarecrow
"THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO FEAR IS FEAR ITSELF!" Dr. Jonathan Crane, alias Scarecrow is a supervillain and enemy of Batman who first appears in Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade. A former psychologist under the employ of Carmine Falcone, Crane kept Falcone's men out of prison by faking insanity pleas. However, his obsession with the nature of fear led him to create the identity of the Scarecrow, using a special "fear gas" to cause others to hallucinate their worst fears. His experiments drew the attention of Ra's al Ghul, who employed him to start developing his fear gas on a large scale to deploy against Gotham City for the League of Shadows. History "Would you like to see my mask? I use it in my experiments. Now, I'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you, but these crazies, they can't stand it. '''THEY SCREAM AND THEY CRY, MUCH AS YOU'RE DOING NOW." -Scarecrow demonstrates his fear gas for Falcone when he threatens to tell the authorities about Crane's experiments Appearance and Personality Abilities ''"YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN WHO TAKES HIMSELF TOO SERIOUSLY. YOU WANT MY OPINION? YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP." -Scarecrow uses his fear gas on Batman before lighting him on fire. Boss Strategy Music - Disappeared "'''''WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!" Scarecrow is fought in the form of Scarebeast, a gigantic hallucination Taran battles while under the influence of Scarecrow's fear toxin. * Scythe Slash - slashes across the battlefield with a gigantic scythe. * Toxic Breath '''- exhales a massive cloud of Fear Toxin that deals damage over time if Taran is hit. * '''Gas Canisters - conjures canisters of Fear Toxin that rain down from the sky, leaving clouds of gas behind when they land. The gas causes damage to Taran as long as he stands in them. * Paranoia - fires beams of red light from his eyes that deal damage to Taran if he is facing Scarecrow. * Straw Effigies - summons a mob of normal-sized Scarecrow clones. * Fear Gas - sprays Taran with Fear Toxin from a nozzle on his wrist. This attack is unavoidable and causes different effects based on the type of gas Scarecrow sprays. He will announce what gas he is using, so the player can prepare on how to deal with it: # Ornithophobia - Red arrows appear on the sides of the battlefield, showing the direction a flock of crows will fly across. The flock will take up a third of the battlefield and damage Taran if he is in their path. The crows will make five passes before the gas wears off. # Ophidiophobia - Six snakes will rise out of the ground at random spots on the battlefield and begin spitting venom at Taran. If Taran is hit, he will take damage over time. Taran must take out the snakes before they overwhelm him. # Arachnophobia - Red patches appear at random locations on the battlefield before quickly disappearing. The player must take care to remember the locations of the patches; if Taran runs into any of them, a web will appear on the ground and a swarm of spiders will materialize and attack. The web will slow Taran's movement, and he must quickly make his way out of the web before the spiders kill him. # Pyrophobia - After a short delay, two-thirds of the battlefield burst into flames (either the left and right sides of the field, or the front and back sides.) Taran must stay in the unaffected area until the gas wears off. If the flames appear in the front of the battlefield, Taran will be unable to attack Scarecrow with melee attacks, though ranged attacks will still work. # Thanatophobia - A giant, skeletal hand will rise out of the ground at Taran's location and grab him while two tombstones rise out of the ground on either side of Taran. Taran must mash the action command to struggle free in a short time span before the tombstones slam together, crushing Taran between them. Gallery Scarebeast.png|Scarebeast, Scarecrow's hallucinatory/Darkheart form as seen during his boss fight Scarecrow Animated.jpg|Scarecrow in the animated universes Scarecrow CG.png|Scarecrow in the CG universes Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Darkhearts Category:Darkness Users Category:Henchmen Category:Illusionists Category:Inventors Category:Medical Staff Category:Monsters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Scientists Category:The Nightbreed Category:League of Shadows Category:The Secret Society Category:Scythemen